dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pit vs Kratos
No rules. Just bloodshed. DBX! God Slayer vs God Protector Setting: Skyworld The sun shone brightly above the puffy clouds of the holy place known as Skyworld. Locals hummed around the town square, markets bustling and friends chatting in the pleasant weather. A happy vibe fluttered in the air. Most locals were still bouncing back from the massive war against Hades and the Underworld forces, but for the most part everything was back to norm- *SMASH!* ...Oh, nevermind. A particular stand in the square had been completely obliterated by a sword swing. People surrounding its immediate vicinity fled in terror, their screams alerting others around them to the danger in their midst. That danger came in the form of a man with ashen white skin and red streaks along his muscular frame. Chained to his forearms were two hooked blades who, to anyone who knew them, bore the names of the Blades of Chaos. The man's bald, stubbled head glared around at the now-vacated stands and growled as he swung his sword at them, destroying the wooden vending stations in a rage. Those who knew of his legacy should be well enough aware that the attacker was none other than Kratos. Kratos: I KNOW YOU'RE HERE SOMEWHERE, GODDESS SCUM! SHOW YOURSELF! Not too far away at Palutena's Temple, the young angel Pit was already rushing to action. As his master, Palutena, the goddess of light, activated his Power of Flight, he leaped out the door, his trademark weapon, Palutena's Bow, in hand. Pit: What's going on, Lady Palutena!? I can hear screaming! Palutena's voice rang in his mind as she spoke to him using telepathy. Palutena: Someone's invaded Skyworld... I can sense the malice radiating off of him... He's here for me. Pit: WHAT!? Don't worry! I'll make sure he never gets to you, Lady Palutena! Pit soared over Skyworld, passing over the place he called home, rainbow sparks sliding from the feathers of his wings as he used the Power of Flight. As he flew to the center of the angelic metropolis, underneath him he could see masses of fleeing civilians running away from where he was headed. He gulped nervously and touched down on the cobblestone of the square. His eyes turned upward to see a mass of destroyed market. The fountain in the center had been mutilated and smashed, and destroyed goods littered the ground. Movement on his right influenced Pit to turn to look, and he was Kratos standing there with his blades in hand. Kratos: YOU are not who I seek! Why are you here, angelic scum!? Pit detached the two halves of Palutena's Bow and held them in a combat position, glaring at Kratos in the most threatening way possible. Pit: I am Pit, servant of the goddess of light! And as the captain of Palutena's Guard, it's my duty to take you out of here and restore the peace! Kratos almost laughed at the boy. He scraped the blades of his chained weapons against each other, generating sparks from their sharp edges. Pit's eyes widened nervously. Kratos: If you're who I have to go through to get to your stinking goddess... YOU WILL NOT SEE THE END OF THIS DAY! Pit clenched his teeth and tightened his grip on his bow. Pit: I claim this victory in the name of Skyworld! Meanwhile in the protection of her temple, her guard on post outside, Palutena watched through clairvoyance over the two in the square. She held her hands to her bosom, one hand clutching the other nervously. Palutena: Be careful, Pit! HERE WE GO!!! Kratos roared in fury and swung his blades at Pit, who yelped in surprise and blocked them with his own. Each swing Kratos made at the young angel was blocked with relative ease, and this infuriated the ashen warrior. With a yell of anger, he brought both blades down at Pit simultaneously. The angel reacted quickly and put his bow back together, blocking both blades swiftly. Kratos retracted his blades and swung them from the side, running towards Pit to close the distance between them. The captain of Palutena's guard flipped nimbly away from the god-slayer, the edges of the Blades of Chaos just barely nicking the edges of his tunic. With a brief burst of Power of Flight, Pit glided up to the roof of a nearby building and conjoined Palutena's Bow into its proper form. He drew back a blue energy arrow in its drawstring and took aim at his enemy, loosing the projectile and guiding it towards Kratos. Kratos: I spit at your pathetic excuse for a bow! From his back, Kratos withdrew the Bow of Apollo and loosed a torrent of flaming arrows into the air. The burning darts fell towards Pit, who swallowed nervously. Pit: Hoo boy... Acting swiftly, Pit unleashed a string of as many blue arrows as he could fire in the period of a few seconds before setting the bow aside and raising his Guardian Orbitars. The blue arrows managed to interrupt some of the torched arrows, but failed to stop all of them. Luckily, Pit had the Orbitars to protect himself with. Pit: Stay back! The hail of death bounced harmlessly off of the mobile reflector shield, sailing back towards their point of origin. Kratos growled angrily and rolled out of the way, the storm of shots hitting the cobblestone ground. Pit rearmed his bow and continued to loose shots at Kratos as he ran along the square, the latter of whom nimbly avoided the blue arrows. Kratos's path of arrow avoiding took him underneath an overhang where he took shelter. Pit armed an aimed arrow at him under the tarp, but when he fired, the arrow hit nothing as it tore through the fabric. Kratos was nowhere to be seen for a moment, and Pit looked around confusedly. Pit: Where'd he...? Suddenly, Palutena's voice interjected his thoughts, giving the angel a start. Palutena: Look out, Pit! Below you! Pit turned his eyes to look at the edge of the roof he was perched on, and he saw the hooked edge of the Blades of Chaos latching to the side. Too startled by Palutena's voice in his mind, Pit didn't react as Kratos flung himself up to the rooftop and planted a jarring kick to his face, sending him stumbling backwards as a trickle of blood slipped from his right nostril. Pit: Oww! Kratos's feet barely touched the ground as he launched himself at his angelic enemy, the Blades of Chaos quickly moving through the air as they dug into Pit's skin like burning needles. Roaring in ire, Kratos continued his onslaught, releasing some of his seemingly infinite rage upon the boy who had challenged him. Streaks of red flowed from the stinging slashes left on Pit's body as he stumbled away from Kratos, momentarily weakened. Kratos scoffed dismissively and withdrew the Blades of Chaos, substituting them with the Sword of Olympus. Kratos: Weak, pathetic boy... When I arrive at your goddess's temple... Emphasizing his point, Kratos grabbed Pit by the arm tightly and held the blue blade to the stem of his wings. Kratos: ...I'll be SURE to present her with your wings as a signal of having bested her little angel pissboy! At this threat, Pit's eyes snapped open and his own rage flamed. He forced himself to imagine Palutena's face if and when this horrible man got to her, and it was what gave him the strength to curl up his fist and slam it into Kratos's nose out of nowhere. Kratos: Gahhg! Holding his injured face, Kratos took a step back, releasing Pit's wings. Pit responded by dashing in, slashing at Kratos brutally with Palutena's Bow. Pit: YOU WON'T HURT HER! After shoving Kratos away from him with his bow, Pit withdrew his Upperdash Arm and rocketed forward, uppercutting Kratos into the air with brutal ferocity. Pit: I WILL BEAT YOU! Quickly nocking an arrow in his bow, Pit released it at Kratos, and the cyan projectile embedded itself in Kratos's chest, scoring a howl of pain from the god slayer.In a blur, Pit shot more arrows at Kratos, all of them sticking themselves in Kratos's chest like pins in a pin cushion. The force of all these projectiles sent Kratos flying off the roof and back onto the stone flooring of the square where the fight had started, blood gushing from the arrow wounds. Kratos: Nngh... A-Athena... Is this repentance for... What I have done...? Kratos pulled some of the arrows out weakly, feeling the life seep out of him along with the blood. Looking up as something overhead cast a shadow down on him, Kratos's eyes met Pit's descending body, the Palutena's Bow held high over his head. Pit: DIE!!! With a great shout of effort, Pit struck the point of the bow into Kratos's face, driving it straight through his skull and into the stone floor below. A short scream followed by a gurgle of blood heralded Kratos's death, his limbs and head going slack and the Sword of Olympus clattering to the ground. Pit gasped and heaved in place, the rage subsiding and thus giving way to a swamping wave of pain and exhaustion. Collapsing onto his back, Pit quickly subsided into unconsciousness from his wounds, although still very much alive unlike his enemy. Shortly after this occurred, Palutena teleported next to the two of them and gently scooped up Pit's unresisting body, her magic already beginning to heal the wounds Kratos's blades had inflicted. Silently, she smiled down at his soft face, grateful for how valiantly he'd fought for her, before teleporting back to her temple, leaving Kratos's deceased body to rot in the destroyed square. DBX!Category:GalacticAttorney Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Kid Icarus vs God of War Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Nintendo Vs Sony Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant